The Inanimates, Local 10
The Wastes The Wastes is one of the original founders of the Union. It is the Reaper of Cities. It heads up its own local, local 10, known as the Inanimates. It is a gentle giant that enjoys to be around kind people. It is a long time friend of Miss Mist. It communicates through something like whale song and impressions and ideas telepathically. It can understand language, but not speak. Its "body" is an empty cloak and does not have the requisite organs for speech. (played by cryptfly) The House The House is a reaper that reaps the souls of, you guessed it, Houses. Those abandoned and lost to time are taken by this creature and have the memories held inside preserved for all of time. It lives within the shadows of homes, typically it would be described as the thing that goes "bump" in the night. Its lights represent its eyes, and can change to a variety of colors based upon its mood. It cannot speak but knows how to draw. Most would think of it as some sort of weird spider puppy..thing....It also can adjust its size, though typically it stands at about 40 feet tall. (played by lost_sanity) The Elephant The Elephant, like other inanimate reapers, harnesses the souls of things that are not seen as alive. They take the souls of abandoned toys, left behind by the children or people that once loved them, or go to toy factories long out of commission. They admire the Wastes, seeing the bigger being as an older, kinda scary, sibling, and is best friends with The House. (played by capri_cosplay) The Shades Reaper of Haunted Places. It appears as a humanoid vaguely female shadow cast by nothing on the walls and floors of haunted places. Reaping a haunted place is a slow process, as other souls must be removed first. Thus, the Shades spends a lot of time at its charges. Because of how much time it spends in condemned buildings, it has become something of an expert in OSHA building codes. It can affect buildings and haunted places in ways that are spooky. Closing doors and windows, mysterious winds, soft whispers, rocking chairs. It can also attach itself to other people’s shadows to hitch rides and/or eavesdrop on them. The Shades cannot speak very well and often needs an interpreter. (played by cryptfly) The CHiPs The Circuit Hive of the Inanimate Reapers (CHiPs) are a group of beings that take the form of insect-looking integrated circuit chips. They reap the souls of dead (not battery-dead, but truly dead) electronics that have come to take on a sense of being of their own. They also, in a sense, reincarnate these souls into new forms (a notable example being Lucas from his original form to his 2.0 form.) They are energetic little beings that speak through chirping little sparks (think like Tesla coil sounds) that they emit in a pseudo-morse-code pattern, as well as projecting text onto a cell phone or other electronic screen. The CHiPs also communicate with one another by transmitting through a collective hive mind. Each CHiP has a numbered designation written on it's back indicating which group it belongs to. (played by cominupcherryz and mintykittenxx) Loony Loony is a shy balloon that communicates mostly through the squeak sounds a balloon makes. They long for companionship and has been known to static cling to those they are fond of. When sad or scared they deflate down to a smaller version of themselves, letting out a helium cry. When protective they will inflate themselves by putting their thumb in their mouth and blowing on it. Their charges are balloons that have been released to the sky or the ceiling and they make a hobby of bringing lost balloons to new homes. (played by krimson.reaper) The Finder A pair of crocodile slippers, one brown one green, attached at the back of the heel. Finds: Lost small objects of sentimental value (ie. Jewelry, small toys or blocks, coins, etc). Also finds missing socks. Personality: Playful like most of the Inanimates, can be shy around lots of stomping or dancing. It does not like to get stepped on. Will happily give back lost items when it has found the object’s owner. Has been known to nibble on feet if it is seeking attention, or thinks it has found something for the person being nibbled. The only thing it will give up semi reluctantly is beads, it loves beads of all shapes sizes and colors. How it operates: It will ‘gobble up’ the lost item with the green slipper’s mouth to store it goodness knows where until The Finder can find the object’s owner. When the owner is found it will ‘cough up’ the object with the brown mouth. It moves any direction by slithering like a snake, with the green head almost always leading. (played by kitalia.logan) DieAnne Dice bag that reaps dice who have been kept in dice jails, abandoned miniature figures, and lost item cards from game nights (played by heartlesslynxi)